


I Will Miss You

by Rasnak (orphan_account)



Category: War (2019)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kinda song-fic?, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reminiscing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rasnak
Summary: Khalid is mourning...
Relationships: Khalid Rahmani & Kabir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Will Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> And I bring to you a poem that I wrote last year during class hours... And... I hope you like it. Posted a similar one for SMZS cuz I saw that it fit well for it as well... : )

_I looked up at the starry sky,_  
_Lying down tracing the stars_  
_Wondering what lies beyond them_  
_And hoping to see her one last time._

_The leaves rustled, the cool breeze soothing_  
_I felt the grass shift and turned;_  
_Only to see Her staring back,_  
_Looking just the way she was before..._

_We reached out at the same time,_  
_Me, to confirm and her, out of love_  
_To my dismay, my hands just passed through_  
_And she gave me a sad smile in reply._

_Then she stood up, walking towards the sunrise_  
_And I rushed behind her, tears blurring my vision._  
_She turned around and gave me a ghostly kiss,_  
_Before walking back into the sky, vanishing forever._

Khalid just pulled his hand back and plopped back on the grass, the loss hitting him hard. "Khalid! Did you sleep at all last night?" Kabir asked in concern as he approached him. "Neend nahi aayi." Khlaid replied as he pulled his legs towards him.

"Miss karte ho na ammi ko?" he asked. It hasn't been very long since the funeral... and the Colonel was calling them back for a mission in two days... too soon for someone who is mourning the loss of his only family member...

"Haan... itne saal, it was just the two of us and now? It is just me. Baba guzarne se bhi itna dard maine mahsoos nahi ki... Par ammi? She was my anchor for the longest time, the ray of hope in the darkness... aur ab woh nahi hai yahaan... I just wish that she was proud of me." Khalid said as fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

"Of course she will be proud of you. Don't you dare doubt that." Kabir said as he pulled Khalid into a hug, watching the night fade away slowly, paving way for the sunrise of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! And for those who thought I killed off Kabir... shame on you! I am not that heartless ;-; And this might not exactly be Khalbir... but it can be assumed to be the beginning of it ; )
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 3 June 2020


End file.
